1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique of charging depending on a state in which an electrical apparatus is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a charging system in which charging is performed depending on operating time or electric energy consumed by using an electrical apparatus such as a television set, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, or the like it is known to perform charging using a prepaid card (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-344144).
However, in the charging system using the prepaid card, some cost is required to produce, manage, and sell the prepaid card. Besides, to use an electrical apparatus, a user has to purchase a prepaid card and carry the prepaid card, which is troublesome for the user. Furthermore, there is a possibility that an electrical apparatus is used fraudulently by using a forged or copied prepaid card.
In view of the above, one non-limiting and exemplary embodiment provides a remote monitoring method that allows it to perform charging depending on use of an electrical apparatus of a user without using a prepaid card in a manner that suppresses a possibility that the electrical apparatus is used fraudulently without payment. Additional benefits and advantages of the disclosed embodiments will be apparent from the specification and Figures. The benefits and/or advantages may be individually provided by the various embodiments and features of the specification and drawings disclosure, and need not all be provided in order to obtain one or more of the same.